


Revenge is Sweet

by SeverinKamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: What happens when Albus looses something special to him?





	Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Not Mine

He'd done it! Finally Severus had gotten back at the old man in the best way possible. Who knew taking a small tin of sugary-sweet hard candies could bring about the end of the world as Albus Dumbledore knew it. Yet no one would ever believe he'd done it! Life was just unfair.  
"Severus have you seen the box of tins that normally sits on Albus' desk? I'm afraid he's misplaced them. Good lord you would think it was the end of the world or something." Minerva breezed by searching the teacher's lounge for the pilfered tin.  
"I'm afraid not. Why doesn't the old man just buy a new tin?" Severus snarked using his usual bite to cover his treachery.  
"Its his favorite Severus you know that. That tin was a gift from Molly when we were married." Minerva sighed.  
"Well by all means I do hope you find it. If you will excuse me I must be off I have classes to teach." With that Severus swept away.  
"Minerva Still searching for the missing tin? Severus asked allowing a slight smirk to grace his features.  
"I'm afraid I simply can not locate it anywhere and Albus is moping about like a child who's lost his best friend." Minerva sighed in exasperation.  
"Perhaps I shall go with you to the tower and we can have a look. They have to be there somewhere, after all who on earth would want those things?" He asked as they walked to the Headmaster's office.  
After several minuets of looking Minerva went to check on the now hysterical Dumbledore leaving Severus with the opportunity to remove the sweets from his robe pocket and call triumphantly…  
"Minerva! Albus! I found them!" Severus walking into their sitting room holding out Albus' tin like it was a prized potion ingredient.  
"SEVERUS MY BOY! I can't thank you enough. Lemon Drop?" Albus asked delightedly while Minerva and Severus both politely declined with a sigh. Looks like another famous Hogwarts disaster would be averted and life would go on contentedly as long as Albus had his tin of lemon drops.


End file.
